Innocence and Instinct
by WallsClosingIn
Summary: How long can Draco Malfoy possibly deny his feelings for Harry Potter? How long can Harry Potter restrain his own feelings for Draco Malfoy? DracoAndHarryForever and Han22-x have joined forces to bring you this fic. *Possible self-harm scenes
1. Introduction

**Hi Everyone :)**

**Myself, DracoAndHarryForever, and Han-22x have decided to write a Draco/Harry story together. We are both major Drarry supporters.**

**We will be writing the story from different points of view.**

**Han-22x will be writing chapters in Draco's point of view ****  
**

**I will be writing chapters in Harry's point of view  
**

**We will be taking turns in posting chapters, and we have no real plot in mind (which makes summaries quite hard)**

**Han-22x is writing the first chapter as we speak and it should be up later tonight  
**

**Keep posted, tell us what you think and enjoy!**

**DracoAndHarryForever and Han22-x  
**


	2. A Quick Escape

**Hello. First chapter from Han-22x - Draco POV**

* * *

Back again.

Draco Malfoy stood stock still at Platform 9 ¾, taking in his surroundings, waiting for his parents to emerge from the platform gateway. The gleaming red Hogwarts Express was spurting out steam into the crowd – a mass of parents and students, exchanging farewells, crying, laughing, shouting. People pushed past Draco, but he remained completely still, gazing at the busy scene in front of him. Even though his exterior remained cold and frosty – he appeared to be glaring in front of him, cold grey eyes narrowed, inside he was grinning. He was returning home.

He saw Potter, standing with his friends – the Weasleys – what a bunch of blood traitors they were. His eyes followed him as he got up onto the train; he was laughing, and chatting. Draco remembered the last time they had seen each other, hadn't Potter cursed him?

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up into the blue eyes of his mother, who was smiling encouragingly. She always believed that he was nervous when he arrived at the station. He loved her, but she didn't understand.

Lucius Malfoy stood a little way apart from the mother and son, frowning in disapproval at the crowd in front of him. Draco knew what was bothering him. There were some obviously Muggle families standing by the edge of the platform, looking about them in bewilderment.

Their farewells were brief and cool. Draco shook hands with his father, whilst promising to try hard in all his lessons. He kissed his Mother's cheek, and smiled reassuringly at her when tears started to well up in her blue eyes. It wouldn't do for a Malfoy to go to pieces, and say a very emotional goodbye, even though all he wanted to do was to hug his mother- and never let go.

The goodbyes lasted less than a minute, and before he knew it, he was on the train, being jostled by other students. He made his way slowly down the packed corridor, looking for a free compartment. They were all taken, full of Mudbloods, blood traitors, Gryffindors or first years. No suitable company for a Malfoy. Where were all the Slytherins? Where were Blaise, Crabbe or Goyle? They were probably further on; they all seemed to like congregating at the back of the train for some reason. He made his way wearily on.

"Draco!"

Draco nearly fell over. His heart stopped. He knew that voice, that shrill, annoying baby-voice. It could only mean one thing.

Pansy.

Pansy had, for 5 years, been trying to persuade Draco to go out with her. She had attempted every possible method of trying to make her fall in love with her; methods which included love potions, love letters and stalking. Draco had ignored her point blank, he didn't really think of himself being in any danger – until he had recently discovered a book she had been reading, open at the page marked "Imperius Curse". He had gotten slightly worried, and his fears had been confirmed when she had arranged a second year to lock them both in a store cupboard together.

It had been an experience he never wanted to repeat.

Ever since then, he had avoided Pansy Parkinson at all costs. The summer holiday had been a fantastic break for him – no more hiding behind suits of armour or pretending to be asleep whenever she walked into the common room. He had been free of her – until now.

Panicking, he flung open the door of the nearest compartment and threw himself in, forgetting about keeping any sense of dignity. He sank into his seat, and looked out of the window, hoping that she wouldn't see him.

"Malfoy?"

In his haste, Draco had forgotten to see who had been in the compartment when he flung himself in. He reached into his pocket, and grabbed a handful of gold Galleons, ready to bribe whoever it was to keep quiet for 2 minutes. He looked up, mouth open, ready to talk his way around whomever it was.

It was Potter.

Just his luck, of all the people in this school, he had to find himself alone in a compartment with the student most likely to hex him. The blood traitor, the most repulsive person he knew – _Saint Potter._

However, the boy had changed over summer, and he looked better for it, Draco had to admit. His hair, still black, had grown slightly longer, falling over his face – hiding that ghastly scar. His green eyes were greener than Draco remembered. He was taller, almost as tall as Draco himself, and he had filled out a bit - he was no longer the scrawny boy from the previous year.

Damn it all, he looked almost attractive.

Wait a minute. What was he thinking? This was Potter, his enemy. Did he really just think that he was attractive? The idea was laughable. Draco shook his head, clearing his mind of any previous thoughts.

"Malfoy – what the hell are you doing here?"

Strangely, Harry – no, Potter - didn't look as if he was about to curse him to oblivion. He just looked simply curious. His eyes were staring at him intently, and he leant forward, biting his lip.

"Pansy. She's after me".

Harry whistled, and looked sympathetic. What was wrong with the idiot? He wasn't supposed to be sympathetic. He was supposed to laugh jeeringly, and throw him out of the compartment into Pansy's arms. What the hell was he doing? What had happened to him over the summer? Draco felt the need to bring the situation to reality.

"Just one minute, until she's gone past – and then I'll leave. Trust me Potter; I take no joy from being stuck in here with you"

"Fine by me".

And then there was silence. Both boys looked out of the window, at the rain lashing against the glass. There seemed to be nothing to be said – after all, what could two sworn rivals talk about in a friendly way?

Then, Harry spoke.

"She's gone past. She didn't see – I was looking".

Draco stood up, straightening his black suit, and tie. He walked over to the compartment door, and opened it – looking out cautiously. Harry – no, Potter - was right. Pansy was certainly gone, thank God.

He turned around, with the intention of thanking him. Malfoys know how to be civil, and after all, Harry had basically just saved his life.

He was looking right into Harry's face. The tall boy had stood up, and they were facing each other – green eyes looking into grey eyes. The compartment was confined, and they were very close. Too close. Draco nearly fell backwards, into the corridor, out of sheer shock.

"Watch it, Potter – what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Waiting to see whether you'd thank me, Malfoy"

"You'd be so lucky" spat Malfoy, and grabbing his black leather bag, marched out of the compartment, without a backwards glance, leaving Harry – Potter – standing there, unmoving.

However, later, when Malfoy was sitting with his fellow Slytherins, laughing and joking, hexing first years, he only had one person on his mind – no matter how much he tried to push them out.


	3. Exchanged Glances

**Hi :) Here is my, DracoAndHarryForver's, chapter from Harry's point of view. Please read and review :)**

* * *

"Harry? Harry?!"

Harry stirred from his sleep to meet the deep brown eyes of Hermione Granger.

"Well, would you look at that." She grinned. "He lives!" She added to the tall ginger boy standing behind her.

"Thank the lord" Ron spoke in a bored tone. "Now will you two get a move on, everyone else is already on the platform." With this he opened the compartment door and strode down the passageway.

"Ignore him." Harry soothed Hermione. She was getting agitated, Harry had experienced the signs many times during his years at Hogwarts.

"He's been like that the whole journey! While _you_ were happily snoring in the corner."

"I don't snore!" Harry interjected defensively.

"Well, you breathe very loudly then." Hermione smirked and pulled her bag down from the luggage rack, sliding open the compartment door. "Coming?"

Harry grunted a response and followed Hermione off the train where they found Ron tapping his toe impatiently.

"You know Ronald, you look just like your mother when you do that." Hermione swept past him towards the growing crowds before he could retaliate. Harry followed obediently. If he had to pick a side, it was Hermione's, for his own protection.

It was Harry's job to keep Hermione calm and Ron away from her until they reached Hogwarts. He refused to be subjected to a war while all three of them and an unsuspecting stranger were crammed in a carriage together.

As soon as they stepped out of the carriage having arrived at Hogwarts' gates, Harry immeadiately led Ron towards the castle steps while Hermione was intercepted by Luna Lovegood and her tales of Nargles and Wrackspurts. The air was frosty as the bustling groups of shouting and cheering friends walked up to the castle and Harry savoured the crunch of gravel beneath his feet, blocking out Ron's complaints of Hermione's "inability to understand" him and her "wild temper".

The sudden rush of warm air and the comforting smell of dusty books and parchment was welcomed by Harry as they made their way through the great wooden doors. Finally, he was back home again. They were quickly ushered into the Great Hall by Professor McGonagall, past the shrieking first years, where they took their seats at the Gryffindor table. Harry purposefully saved a place for Hermione on the opposite side of the table to Ron, out of striking distance.

The Great Hall was filled with brightly coloured tapestries hanging over the long wooden tables; A green and silver snake, the house of Salazar Slytherin. A yellow and black badger, the house of Helga Hufflepuff. A scarlet and gold lion, the house of Godric Gryffindor and a blue and bronze eagle, the house of Rowena Ravenclaw. It was as Harry was admiring these that Hermione slammed down next to Harry, looking disgruntled.

"Thanks for saving me from Luna, Harry" She hissed. "I was really in the mood for one of her _fascinating_ stories." With this, she faced the front of the Hall, pointedly turning her back on the two boys. Ron gave Harry a look which clearly stated the message 'I told you so' and Harry raised his eyebrows at him, quickly averting his gaze when Hermione glared at the two of them over her shoulder.

Harry continued to observe the scene around him. Groups of friend chatted animatedly, couples were hastily making up for lost time under the disapproving glances of those sitting around them and Draco Malfoy was being subjected to the clawing hands and whining voice of Pansy Parkinson. She was practically scrambling onto his lap as his pale hands held her firmly away from him. Harry grinned with a mixture of amusement and pity for the boy as he himself had been witness to his frustration only hours earlier.

Harry had to admit, Draco had changed a lot over the summer. His hair was no longer slicked back with a seemingly whole bottle of gel but instead hung over his eyes in soft white strands and he admired the way he flicked the hair out of his eyes with a subtle jerk of his head. Out of nowhere, his grey eyes suddenly held a depth Harry had never before noticed and Harry felt like he was tumbling into his intense gaze, looking into Draco Malfoy's thoughts.

It was only now Harry realised Draco was looking straight at him and had noticed that Harry had been staring right at him with apprently no shame. How long had he known he had been staring? Harry felt the blood rush to his face and his cheeks burned bright red. Yet Harry could not look away, he was confused as to why Draco was looking at him for the very first time without a sneer, any disgust or confusion. As this thought passed through his mind, Malfoy narrowed his eyes and looked away from the Gryffindor with an unusual haste.

- - - -

Hermione, Ron and Harry were making their way back to the Gryffindor common room together after the sorting and the feast. Hermione was softly scolding Ron for eating too much as he wheezed his way up the stairs. Harry walked a few paces behind the pair, cringing with embarassment at being caught staring at _Malfoy_. What embarassed him more was what he had been thinking about the insufferable slytherin. He refused to believe he had been admiring his sworn enemy, he would _never_ like Draco Malfoy on any level.

"Harry, what was the password again?"

"Draco Dormiens" Harry spoke to the fat lady, furious at the way he felt butterflies at mentioning Malfoy's name. He threw himself into an available armchair alongside the roaring fire as soon as they stepped into the red and gold room. Ron chased some second years off the adjacent couch and he and Hermione sat toe to toe discussing the year ahead of them. After many failed attempts to include Harry in the conversation, they left him alone to his thoughts. Harry stared at the dancing flames, leaving his mind to race as one by one people drifted away to the dormitories until they were the only ones left.

Harry suddenly snapped, he jumped up from his armchair and raced up the stairway to the boys dormitories. He needed to go to bed. He needed sleep. He needed to get these idiotic thoughts out of his head.


	4. Potions

Draco couldn't sleep that night, whilst curled up in his four poster bed. A certain Gryffindor kept appearing in his mind, somewhere where he had no right to be. Draco kept tossing and turning; getting all caught up in his emerald sheets, until eventually, with a small scream of shock, he fell straight out of his bed – landing on the stone floor with a bump. As he hauled himself back into bed again, he tried – for the hundredth time – to push Potter out of his mind. Why was he thinking of him? He saw too much of him in the day, never mind in the night as well.

And then a new image burst into his mind, Potter as he had seen him today – leaning forwards in his seat, biting his lip, staring at Draco with those deep green, inquiring expression.

NO. Draco shook his head, in a valiant attempt to empty his mind. He would NOT think of Potter in that way. Bloody Gryffindors. You could never be shot of them. Draco moodily punched his pillow, and lay on the bed – staring angrily at the canopy above him.

Soon he was fast asleep.

And his angry sneer soon disappeared, only to be replaced with a small, content smile.

It can only be guessed what – or who – he was dreaming of.

---

Draco awoke the next day, with the intention of avoiding Potter as much as he could. He purposely didn't go down to breakfast, he ordered Crabbe to collect his timetable for him when his friends left him – Pansy kissing him on the cheek before he could stop her. He knew that he was being over dramatic, he knew he was being idiotic – but the fact of the matter was – he was scared. He was scared at how much control Potter seemed to have over him. He had haunted his dreams last night, and he was scared he might be feeling something towards him.

He couldn't. He just couldn't. Not him. Not his enemy, Potter.

It was better not to think of him at all.

However, that was easier said than done. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't get rid of those idiotic thoughts.

Draco was comfortably settled in a soft armchair in the Slytherin common room when Crabbe brought his timetable to him - bringing a few slices of toast as well, and the news that Potter hadn't turned up to breakfast either. Now, that certainly was interesting...

No – he mustn't think of him.

Draco accepted the timetable and the toast without thanking him, whilst motioning for Crabbe to leave him alone in his room. Being a Malfoy certainly had its advantages; he enjoyed the power he had over the other students. As soon as the other boy had left, he vanished the toast – he didn't feel like eating, he never did – and studied the timetable.

His heart sank. First lesson – double potions with the Gryffindors. Fantastic.

---

Draco entered the Potions classroom cautiously, surrounded by his faithful group of Slytherins, and threw himself in an empty seat, dragging Blaise into the seat next to him. If the other boy was surprised, he didn't show it, and the two managed to maintain a fairly normal conversation until the lesson started – despite Draco looking anxiously at the door every two seconds. He still wasn't sure why he was acting in such a way – all he knew was that he was Harry had an effect on him – an unwanted effect, which he wanted to avoid getting at all costs.

"Class, sit down", called Snape from the front of the class. "Longbottom – I told you to sit down – or do my instructions even penetrate that thick skull of yours? 10 Points from Gryffindor".

Following his words came a collective groan from the Gryffindors, and a half cheer from the Slytherins. Draco, however, didn't join in the spiteful catcalls aimed at the other house. He was too caught up in his own thoughts. Potter hadn't arrived yet – where was he?

Why was he so bothered? No, he wasn't bothered. He didn't care if Harry – no, Potter - was 6 minutes and 22 seconds late for class.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor".

Draco span around in his chair, almost knocking Blaise to the floor in his haste. Harry was standing in the doorway, biting his lip once again, arms folded. Draco was once again struck by how _good_ he looked, before he pulled himself together again and looked to the front again.

"20 points from Gryffindor, Potter. I don't tolerate this sort of behaviour – even from the Boy Who Lived".

Harry threw his bag down on an empty desk, next to Ron and Hermione, scowling at Snape as he did so.

"Anyway, as I was saying before I was interrupted by Mr Potter – today we will be brewing the Oculus potion, a very difficult potion – even for the more competent students amongst you. Now – I want you all to work in partners".

Snape smirked as there was a mad rush to grab partners.

"Partners – of a different house". He sneered as the expressions of the students turned from relaxed grins to complete horror.

Draco's heart sank. He could see what was coming, it was obvious.

"Granger – with Zabini. Weasley – Crabbe. Longbottom- stop hiding, idiot boy -sit with Goyle".

Draco closed his eyes, waiting for the blow to fall.

"Potter –

Draco tightened his grip on his desk.

- with Mr Malfoy"

Draco covered his face with his hands. He knew it. He could see it coming a mile off. The only thing was – was he disappointed to be paired with Potter, as he normally would be …

… or secretly pleased?


	5. Oculus potion

**Sorry for the long wait...but you know, Christmas and everything. Here is chapter 4 from me :) (DracoAndHarryForever)**

**

* * *

**Harry raced along the castle corridors, running his hand through his just-rolled-out-of-bed hair, which was even more messy than usual. He flew down the steps to the dungeons, taking them two at a time, avoiding tripping over his robes as he ran.

He had refused to go down to breakfast that morning, much to Hermione and Ron's confusion, who agreed to collect his timetable for him. Once his friends had left the common room, Harry had dragged himself up the stairs and back into the still warm sheets of his bed, planning to sleep for a further 20 minutes until Ron returned with his timetable. He had woken up some time later, immeadiately confused as to why the sun was higher than it should be at this time. A glance at his watch led to Harry leaping out of bed, pulling on his robes, grabbing the timetable which had been placed at the side of his bed and racing down the stairs.

Harry reached the door to the potions classroom and ran into the room, gasping for air desperately.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor." Harry tried to sound sincere, but already knew it was hopeless by the malicious gleam in Snape's eyes.

A quick movement in Harry's peripheral vision caught his attention, and a quick glance to his side saw Draco Malfoy spinning round in his chair to face Harry and Blaise Zabini gripping onto his stool tightly, steadying himself.

Harry had been so panicked to get to the dungeons on time, he hadn't even registered the fact that he would be having potion with Draco Malfoy - The Slytherins - the reason he had avoided breakfast in the first place.

"20 points from Gryffindor, Potter. I don't tolerate this sort of behaviour – even from the Boy Who Lived" Snape's irritatingly nasal voice sneered from the front of the classroom.

Harry felt the usual burning hate rise in him at Snape's obvious prejudice against him and went to his place beside Ron and Hermione, throwing his bag down on the desk in a clear message to the Professor, glaring at him the whole time.

Snape grimaced in clear satisfaction at Harry's reaction and continued to address the rest of the class. "Anyway, as I was saying before I was interrupted by Mr Potter -"

Harry ignored the rest of Snape's speech and turned to Ron.

"Why didn't you wake me _up_?" he hissed at his ginger friend.

"You were _asleep_, is that where you were?"

"Yes, where else would I have been?"

"We didn't know, me and Hermione came straight here after breakfast, we gave your timetable to Neville, he said he was going back to the common room anyway."

Harry looked over at Neville, sitting at the next table, who threw Harry an apologetic and guilty look. Harry returned the smile, knowing the only other option was weeks worth of apologies from his fellow Gryffindor.

"Now – I want you all to work in partners". Snape's voice broke through Harry's conversation. Ron looked at Harry, who nodded in agreement. There was a general scuffle around the room as people moved to reach their choice of partner.

"Partners – of a different house" Snape sneered in satisfaction again as there was a general groan around the classroom. Harry's heart suddenly sank as he once again registered who he was in the room with. He knew what was coming. It was typical of Snape.

"Granger – with Zabini. Weasley – Crabbe. Longbottom- stop hiding, idiot boy -sit with Goyle". Snape's voice seemed to echo around the dungeons as Harry closed his eyes, waiting for it.

'No, please no, please...no.' Harry thought desperately to himself as Snape sneered,

"Potter-"

Harry tightened his grip on the desk.

- with Mr Malfoy"

Harry groaned again. Thats it, he was finished.

However, Draco suprised Harry as he picked up his own belongings and walked over the Harry's table, placing his stuff down beside his own. Usually, Harry would be ordered to the other side of the room as Draco refused to move from the Slytherin side.

Harry dared to glance as Draco, to see that Draco was purposely looking down at the desk, a look of concentration on his face, as if he was desperately trying to avoid looking at the Gryffindor.

Harry looked at the board at the front of the room, trying to decipher Snape's handwriting. They were supposed to be brewing an 'Oculus potion'. Harry stood, still trying to interpret the ingredients list when three small dishes and a vial were placed in front of Harry by a slender, pale hand. Harry looked at Draco to see him depositing the same ingredients in front of himself, but still determinately avoided meeting Harry's eyes. Harry, much to his annoyance, found himself hurt and offended by this, but was touched by Draco's gesture.

The pair set to work in a companiable silence, shocking those around them by their sudden lack of bickering. Harry took a break from grinding his unicorn horn and stood for while, massaging his aching hand. As he looked around the room, he noticed Draco had pushed his shirt sleeves up to his elbows and Harry found himself admiring his wonderfully toned forearms and his flawless pale skin. It looked so soft, and Harry had a sudden urge to reach out and stroke it when...

"POTTER. How much have you done?" Snape barked from behind Harry, who immeadiately remused grinding the unicorn horn.

"I'm preparing the unicorn horn, _sir_" Harry exaggerated the word and concentrated on his work until he heard Snape move onto his next victims.

_What had he been doing?_ He thought he had gotten over these stupid thoughts last night and now here he was admiring _Malfoy's_ arms. _What_ was going on?

Harry reached for the wormwood to add to his powdered unicorn horn when his fingers met the back of Draco's hand, which was reaching for the same ingredient. No matter what his brain screamed at him, Harry was unable to move his hand away from Draco's, the flawless skin was just as soft as he had imagined.

It suddenly occured to Harry that, miraculously, Draco and kept his hand touching Harry's for what felt like an hour. Harry risked a glance at Draco who was staring at their touching hands with the same look of shocked confusion Harry imagined was on his own face at that moment.

Draco suddenly moved his hand and pushed the wormwood towards Harry, returning to the stewed mandrake in his cauldron.

The rest of the lesson passed in complete silence between the pair as they deliberately avoided the other's gaze.

* * *

"Potter and Malfoy."

Draco stepped to the front of the classroom and deposited a vial of their Oculus potion on Snape's desk before returning to the Slytherin side of the room with his belongings. He wore his usual expressionless mask which made it impossible for Harry to tell what he was thinking.

"Remember class, essays on the effects and uses of the Oculus potion on my desk for tomorrow morning. You are dismissed."

Harry left the classroom along with Ron and Hermione, avoiding Draco at all costs. He would never be able to face the Slytherin again.


	6. Heart Or Head

**Here is chapter 5 from Han22-x. Read, Enjoy and Review :D we both get very excited at reviews.**

* * *

Why the HELL wouldn't he get out of his mind? Bloody Saint Potter, his face kept appearing at the most unexpected moments in Draco's mind, causing him to either blush – which was, quite frankly, humiliating - or fall off whatever he was sitting on. He was not wanted there, in his head. He was the most annoying person Draco knew. The most … irritating. The most…

Oh god, he had run out of insulting adjectives already.

In exasperation, as a final attempt to achieve a sense of normality - (in other words, Draco + Harry = Enemies) – Draco shook his head vigorously with his eyes screwed shut, hoping that the thoughts he was having – but shouldn't be having – about Potter would just evaporate.

But _his_ face kept returning, his emerald green eyes, his black untidy hair, the way he bit his lip when he was talking, the dorky smile, and the way he blushed when he got embarrassed…

OH FOR GOD'S SAKE, I DO NOT LOVE POTTER!

.

..

…

Oh no.

He had just spoken aloud. Oh no.

The silence around him was suddenly deafening.

Draco opened his eyes in horror. He was sitting, quite comfortably, in an armchair in the Slytherin common room; a room decorated with green tapestries and hangings, and patterned silver and green rugs which covered the stone cold floor. And sitting around him, were his friends and cronies, minus Pansy thank heavens, all lounging in other armchairs. All of them were staring at him in confusion, although one or two of them were hiding knowing smirks.

"Erm, no one said you loved Potter, Malfoy", sneered Blaise, who was one of the ones smirking. "Is there something you want to tell us?"

He laughed - a harsh, mocking laugh which was copied by some of the others in the group here and there.

How was he going to get out of this one? He was temporarily stuck for speech, something which never usually happened to him. Malfoys always remained calm, cool, and...collected.

"Erm – I – I need to go to bed, it's late and - I'm exhausted, aren't you?"

And with a completely fake, hasty laugh, he grabbed his books and sped off towards his dormitory, almost tripping over the stairs as he ran up them in his hurry.

His friends looked at each other in bemusement. Their usually calm, sneering leader had been transformed into a gibbering wreck. Also, it was only half four in the afternoon.

---

He lay, sprawled across his four poster bed; hair messed up, gazing up at the canopy above him. He lay, perfectly still, perfectly alone – after all, it was half four in the afternoon. He cringed subconsciously at his lame excuse – "tired" indeed.

It was no use. He couldn't relax. _He_ kept haunting him.

Draco swung himself off the bed, smoothed out the creases in his school robes, and grabbed some random books from his trunk. He'll do some work – in the library. Potter was sure not to be there. He didn't read. Sure, Granger might be there – but he'd rather face a Mudblood than Potter at this moment in time.

He exited the common room – thankfully avoiding Pansy, who lay snoring on an armchair, and made his way quickly from the dungeons to the library, which was on the fourth floor. He raced up the flights of stairs, avoided Peeves, hopped over the vanishing steps – it was all going so well until...

BAM.

He crashed into someone, and fell onto the stone floor – books flying out of his hands.

"Look where you're going, Malfoy!" snarled a voice Draco immediately recognised as Weasleys.

"Look where _you're_ going next time, Weasley", spat Draco, eyes glinting maliciously. He stood up, still maintaining a sense of dignity, brushed off his robes and looked about for his books. Granger was there, kneeling on the floor, picking them up.

"Get off my books; you'll dirty them – filthy little Mudblood", hissed Draco, loathing evident in his voice. He snatched the books from her roughly, and turned away – smoothing down his hair as he did so.

"Take that back, Malfoy. Don't call Hermione, a – you know what!"

Draco span around, pulling out his wand, and saw that Weasley had his wand own pointed at his chest – wearing a look of extreme hatred.

"Sorry, Weasley – I'm afraid I don't understand"

Then the Mudblood interfered.

"Ron – come on, he's not worth it. Let's go, OK?" she whimpered, tugging at his sleeve. Ron looked reluctant, but in the end, he nodded and turned away unwillingly.

"Look out, Malfoy", he spat, as a way of saying goodbye. Then he walked away, Granger holding onto his arm tightly.

As they put more distance between themselves and Draco Malfoy, he heard a snatch of their conversation. Weasley was asking the Mudblood about Harry's –Potter's – whereabouts.

"He's in the library, Ron. I'm glad at least one of you has decided to take your studies seriously this year. Maybe you should take a leaf out of his book…"

Granger's voice tailed away into the distance.

Potter was in the library.

It all came down to this. Draco had a decision to make.

He could return to his common room, away from where he knew Potter was, where he could try and forget about the chosen one, and any possible – attractions – he may have towards him. This was the safest option, despite the fact Pansy was there.

Or, did he go to the library, where Potter was, where – he could see him again, and fuck the consequences? Because, deep down, Draco knew that he wanted to be where Potter was. No matter how many times he denied it to himself. He would never admit it though, never. Not to anyone.

The more dangerous option.

With a sigh of resignation, Draco turned around – towards the flight of stairs which led to the fourth floor. For once, he followed his heart – and not his head.


End file.
